Rose and the Thorn
by WordScribe
Summary: Based Loosely on Beauty and the Beast: Days after Rose leaves Lissa's work holiday party early, she can't get a hold of Lissa. When a month passes, she resorts to confronting Lissa's employer directly to find out what happened that night. Follow Rose, as she works to find Lissa, and get her home safely. Can Rose get Lissa out before she falls for this mysterious employer? A/H.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I'm back! Please feel free to leave a review and let me know how you are feeling about this story. I got this concept by watching the new Beauty and the Beast with Emma Watson. So it's basically a story about Rose as she searches for Lissa and what she'll find when she gets there. So this story will be an alternate history story, but I can't say it's all human. That's all I'll give away about this story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy! This chapter will probably be the shortest chapter of the entire book. It'll be a lengthy story as well, and I am working on doing longer chapters to have fewer chapters overall.**

 **Also, going forward, I will be updating every Sunday so stay tuned! Keep in mind that I will be uploading and updating other stories on Sundays as well and to check them out too! Thanks guys! As always Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

 _Flashback_

" _Rose! Are you ready?" Lissa's voice carried up the stairs._

 _I was currently in my two story townhouse, putting on makeup to head out. Lissa worked as an in-home nurse, if you called a mansion a home. The owner of the mansion hired her to work under the resident doctor, to help handle anything that happened day to day. Supposedly, he had a lot of guests and employees that he wanted to insure that he could give constant care to if the situation arised._

 _I put my eyeliner back on my desk, before making my way for the door. Lissa and Christian, her boyfriend of three years, were waiting at the bottom of the stairs._

" _What took you so long?" Christian asked, as he put on his jacket._

" _It takes time to look this good." I replied, jokingly._

" _Well, let's go. The last thing I want is to be late to an event I catered." He stated, opening the door for Lissa and I._

 _Christian worked for the owner of the mansion as well. When she first got a job there, she would come home telling me about the wonderful man from the kitchen, it wasn't until she brought him home that I realized how much I would dislike this man. Christian and I disagreed a lot. There were many things that I disapproved of with him, however, he has spent the past three years making Lissa happy, so I have learned to bite my tongue about him._

 _When we arrived at the party, a valet took the keys from Christian and we walked inside. The mansion was definitely immaculate, and well worth whatever the owner was paying for. Everything was lit up and on display for the guests of the evening. There were easily over a hundred guests already and the night was still young._

 _While I had never met the owner of the mansion, supposedly he was a very generous and hardworking man. Lissa has always spoken quite highly of him and he really must be generous to allow of his staff to live with him as a part of their employment benefits. He also gave them bonuses quite often. Lissa and Christian were currently saving up for a house together that they wanted to buy someday._

 _After I explored the ballroom a bit with Lissa and Christian, I wandered off to get something to drink. They had coworkers and friends that were attending tonight, so they wanted to catch up with them as well. The party tonight was a holiday ball that the owner of the mansion hosted each year. Every event he hosted, he allowed his staff to join and bring guests to, and used a staffing service to wait on the guests. Meaning, Christian had the night off._

 _As I stopped at the bar, the bartender was off helping another customer at the other end, meaning I would be waiting to get his attention. I slid onto a stool while I waited for him to finish with his customer._

" _Ambrose." A man called from a seat down from me at the bar. The bartender looked over at the man, before he continued. "Bring the lady whatever she asks for." The bartender stopped what he was doing, before heading over to me._

" _What'll you have Miss?" He asked, from in front of me. Glancing at the man next to me, I noticed a drink that looked like whiskey in his hand._

" _I'll have what he's having." I replied, gesturing to the man. He nodded before walking off to make my drink._

" _Enjoying yourself this evening?" The man asked, as I leaned against the bar waiting for the bartender. His messy brown hair, and green eyes were striking against his well-tailored suit._

" _Mildly." I mused, turning towards him and resting my arm on the bar._

" _Where's your date? It's hard to believe someone dressed like yourself would be free this evening?" He asked,with a sly smirk._

" _She's off with her boyfriend mingling." I replied, gesturing to the dance floor. "What about you? You seem to be alone as well."_

" _My wife is off helping the owner of this fine establishment. It takes time for this place to look this extravagant." He huffed, reaching for his drink and taking a sip._

" _I thought that all employees had the night off?" I asked, as the bartender put my drink in front of me, before walking back to the other end of the bar._

" _They do. However, she prefers to," He paused, swallowing. "keep busy."_

" _I see." I smiled, before taking a sip. Yup. Definitely, whiskey. "What does she do?"_

" _She's the resident accountant here. But tonight she's helping out, I suppose." He replied._

" _You don't sound too sure." I stated, unsure if I should be prying this much._

" _I'm not. She's very secretive these days." He continued, taking another sip._

" _What do you do for work?" I asked, hoping changing the topic would be more lighthearted. The last thing I wanted was to upset one of the guests here. I would never want to hurt Lissa._

" _I'm the resident doctor here. Although, saying that sounds like I have patients." He chuckled, taking another sip._

" _You're Lissa's boss?" I asked intrigued._

" _You know Vasilisa?" He asked, looking at me._

" _She's the friend I was telling you about." I explained. "She invited me to come with her tonight."_

" _It is indeed a small world." He mused, finishing his drink._

" _I'm Rose." I introduced, holding my hand out to him._

" _Adrian." He spoke, taking my hand his in. He brought it to his lips, before releasing it. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman."_

" _There you are, honey! I've been looking everywhere for you." A woman rushed up, speaking quickly to Adrian._

" _I've been here." He gestured to the bar. "Clearly not everywhere, Natalie." I glanced down at my drink, uncomfortable with the way the conversation turned._

" _Honey, please. Not in front of guests." She scolded, glancing in my direction. Adrian sighed before standing up. He reached into his pocket, tossing some money on the bar._

" _It's been a pleasure, Rose. I hope we see each other again some time." He stated, barely glancing at his wife, who was standing right next to him._

 _He walked off, with his wife trailing after him. Clearly, there were issues there._

" _Rose!" Lissa called, walking up to the bar._

" _Hey, Liss." I exhaled, looking over at her._

" _Are you okay?" She asked._

" _Look. I think I'm going to go. This doesn't seem like my kind of soiree." I said, thinking back to my conversation with Adrian._

" _Do you want us to drive you home? I can go get Christian." She offered._

" _No. You two stay and have fun. Enjoy yourselves." I smiled, giving her a hug._

" _Okay." She said, looking sympathetic. "Here. Take Christian's car. We can come get it in the morning. I don't want you taking a taxi at this hour."_

" _Thanks, Liss." I smiled again. "I'll call you tomorrow."_

 _The next afternoon, I hadn't heard from Lissa after calling her twice with no avail. I decided to call Christian to be safe, but he didn't answer either. I left it alone, assuming that they were probably up late last night, and probably couldn't go to their rooms until all the guests left._

 _However, the next day, I still hadn't heard from them. I thought back over my night with them wondering if she would be mad at me about something. Seeing no fault in my interactions last night, I worried that maybe something else might of happened to them. I hoped they were okay._

It's been almost a month since I heard from them. Either of them. I tried filing a missing persons' report with the police but during their investigation, they told me they found no reason to continue the process. They knew something I didn't. I was sure of it. I also tried going back to the mansion, but everything has been locked down tight. They even shut down the bridge, which was the only driveable access point to the main gates of the property. It was so frustrating to not know anything about them.

I wasn't even able to contact their employer to make sure they were safe. He was unlisted everywhere, even the mansion's address was listed only as a private owner. I couldn't afford to quit my job as a women's self defense instructor, so I had to wait until the weekend, when I had time off. I had taken a few days off at the beginning of Lissa and Christian's disappearance, so I could try and find them. But when the police turned up nothing useful, I had to go back to work.

After weeks of no real answers, I decided that I was going to drive as close as I could to the mansion and hike the rest of the way onto the property. I even planned on bringing tools to climb the wall if that was what it came down to. Based on maps of the area, I knew I had at least a two hour hike to the gates themselves through the woods, and then another hike to the mansion on the property. The maps I had, were unsure of the distance from the gates to the mansion itself, so I was preparing for the worst of it to be after the gates, but I would do anything for Lissa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys!** **So I know that I haven't been uploading chapters for, I think, three weeks. My computer stopped working and I had to wait until I could get a computer to work correctly in order to post a new chapter until now.** **Thank you all for your patience! Although, I am hopeful you guys will be happy with me uploading three chapters? If you guys have any feedback good or bad, I am all ears! Please feel free to message me privately or write a review!**

 **This is 1/3 chapters I will be uploading today. Uploading three at a time seemed like a good thing to do, but I don't want to confuse you when you go to read, so I will have a brief author's note in front of all of them today to keep things in order!** **Thanks and I will see you all next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

After I got off work on Friday, I drove home to pack up all of my stuff. I knew that this trip would at the very least be overnight. By the time I'd reach Lissa, it would be too late to make the entire trek back home. I would have to stay the night in the area. However, I was planning on camping by the east side of the grounds, outside of the wall.

This area wasn't really known for bears or other aggressive wild animals, so even thought it is secluded, I saw no reason to camp. I wasn't sure what I'd be walking into. Would Lissa be okay? Would this employer let her leave? The thoughts swirled in my head as I contemplated every possibility of why she wasn't able to talk to me. None of them made sense. When I made it there, that would be the first question I ask.

After I finished gathering my things, I got into my car, planning on making the two hour drive there. I arrived at the bridge with minimal issues. The rest of the weather seemed daunting but the clouds and the snow didn't seem to be worth halting for. Climbing out of the car, I took note of my surroundings. I hadn't seen a car or another human being around for at least twenty minutes.

The bridge was coated in fresh snow that hadn't been walked or driven in recently. I grabbed my backpack full of all the supplies I'd need, locked the car, and began walking. I knew I'd have to make it to the gate by at least sundown. Otherwise I'd run the risk of getting lost. The snow helped and made it harder all at the same time.

It would keep me from walking in circles but it would also make it impossible for me to see the road leading up to the gate, and see the terrain at all. As I walked, it was intermittently quiet and calm. The snow made the entire area seem almost at a stand still and the quiet in the air was almost deafening. I wasn't sure how long I walked, I had my phone off to keep the battery for emergencies.

The snow was thicker and the trees were more dense over this way. I reached the wall some time later, however as it came into view, I noticed I must have gotten off course at some point because the gate was nowhere to be found. The entire length of the wall from my view was solid and easily ten feet tall.

I began walking along it hoping to see a gate of some sort. After a few minutes, I decided it was useless. I couldn't even figure out if I was walking towards it or away from it. So I walked over to a gathering of trees by the wall, and took out the rope that I brought with me for this occasion. I looped it up on a tree, checking its weight, before I started climbing the wall.

I made it all the way up before I halted, steadying myself on the top of the wall. I glanced around, looking for anything through the darkened trees and snow. Down below I saw a coating of snow. Knowing that was what I expected, I began my descent. Using the rope, I scaled the wall down far enough that I could hop the rest of the way.

As I was landing on the ground, a tree branch snapped from somewhere nearby. I glanced around looking for the source. I couldn't see anyone or anything moving through the darkened trees. After a few moments, I focused back on my task at hand. I took the rope, sliding it off of the tree above, and wrapping it up to put away for later.

When I finished, I glanced around. I saw no sign of the mansion or any building or structure besides the wall. So instead, I decided to walk as straight as possible to use my tracks to find my way back if I got lost. Heading in the direction away from the wall, I started walking again.

I don't know how long I walked for, but it was at least twenty minutes or more. That was when I heard another branch break. This time closer. I turned around, trying to locate the source but couldn't. When I moved to begin walking again, something whirled passed me. It was large and fast, only a blur through the trees in my peripheral.

Before I could register what I saw, something slammed into my side, knocking me on my back. I hit my head on something hard as I fell, and the last thing, I saw before passing out were two red rimmed eyes staring down at me.

Waking up, I expected to feel cold from laying in the snow, I was warm and dry and clearly indoors. I sat up, too quickly that my vision blurred. After a moment, I could see, and take in the room. It was a sizable room. Larger than my bedroom in my townhouse. The bed sat in the middle of the room, easily a king size.

While it was made out of wood, the rest of the room was decorated in muted browns and burgundies. The room's interior probably cost more than my entire salary and yet it was clearly unused, based on the empty closet and the fact that I was alone right now.

"Oh good! You're awake!" A familiar face said as he entered the room. "I'm Dr. Ivashkov. The resident doctor of the estate you broke into." He continued cheerfully.

"I know. I met you at the ball last month." I grumbled annoyed that they think so lowly of me.

"Seems like a bad idea to attend a ball at the place you plan to steal from." He chuckled to himself.

"I wasn't trying to steal anything." I growled, annoyed that he'd insinuate something so ridiculous.

"I need to check your vitals." He stated without acknowledging what I said.

"I wasn't going to steal anything." I snapped. "I was trying to find Lissa."

"Oh." He exhaled flashing a light in my eyes. "Right. I remember you."

"She hasn't been responding to any of my messages. I wanted to find her and bring her home." I explained.

"She doesn't want to leave." He stated not meeting my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I argued.

"She had a choice to leave. We all did. The ones that remain, chose to stay." He continued.

"I don't believe you." I snapped. "She wouldn't choose to ignore me."

"She would if she planned to keep her job. The master of this estate gave everyone one rule, and that required all phones to be handed over. Any contact to families must go through him." He explained.

"What kind of sick game is he playing?" I grumbled, trying to come up with a rational explanation as to how this man was thinking this was okay.

"I think you should talk with Vasilisa." He stated, standing up. "I'll send for her." He left the room without another word.

I sat there contemplating getting up to find Lissa myself, when the door opened again. I was in udder shock as Lissa stepped through the door confident and poise as ever.

"Lissa." I gasped.

"Rose. What are you doing here?" She asked, as she sat down where Adrian had sat.

"I'm trying to bring you home. To break you out of this place." I explained.

"Why? This is my home, Rose. You know that." She continued, confused. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"I'm resourceful." I waved off her concern.

"Rose. Go home. I'm fine. I took this job. Knowing all of the details. I will continue to work here." She said.

"And throwing away the outside world is helping you? What are you running from that you would agree to something like this?" I asked confused.

"You know what I'm running from." She said knowingly.

"That's not a good enough reason, Liss." I said.

"Rose, you don't know the whole story. There is so much more that you don't know. He's a good man." She continued.

"Sounds more like he's a dictator." I retorted.

"I can leave whenever I want." She stated.

"That's what someone in a cult would say." I reminded her.

"I can't make you understand Rose. But I'm leaving." Lissa stated.

"Time to go Vasilisa." A man spoke, as he and another man I didn't know entered the doorway.

"Okay." Lissa nodded. "Can I walk her out?"

"I'll inform Dr. Ivashkov." the other man stated before leaving the room.

"I'm not leaving." I snapped watching as the man stepped toward me.

"Mr. Belikov does not take requests from trespassers." He stated taking my arm and pulling me to my feet.

"I want to speak with him." I growled, lashing out. I as able to loosen his grip for a brief moment before he took hold of both of my arms from behind. He was exceptionally strong but I was crafty.

"That will not be happening." He stated.

He walked me with Lissa walking silently next to us the whole time. When we made it towards the entry way, the same one from the night of the party, I lashed out, kicking back at him. This time I broke free, but he tackled me instead. I hit the ground with a thump before a voice spoke out.

"Enough!" I glanced towards the stairs, seeing a woman standing at the top. The man above me halted before she continued. "Mr. Belikov would like a word with her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!** **So i** **f you are seeing this chapter first, go back and read the previous chapter! I have an explanation of what is going on and why I haven't been uploading! Thank you all for your patience! Although, I am hopeful you guys will be happy with me uploading three chapters? If you guys have any feedback good or bad, I am all ears! Please feel free to message me privately or write a review!**

 **This is 2/3 chapters I will be uploading today. Uploading three at a time seemed like a good thing to do, but I don't want to confuse you when you go to read, so I will have a brief author's note in front of all of them today to keep things in order!** **Thanks and I will see you all next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

The man stepped back from me as the woman spoke up. She watched me with calculating eyes before I stood up. I glanced at the man who made no move to guide me. Figuring I was supposed to follow her, I walked toward her. I glanced at Lissa, wondering how she was feeling through all of this. As I reached the stairs, the woman turned and started heading back up the way she came.

I followed her up into the long corridor, as she directed me towards another hallway that branched into several others. Eventually we stopped at a set of wooden double doors. My stomach was in my throat as she knocked before opening it. There was the other man from before, standing with his back to me as I entered. He was facing a large wooden desk, that sat in front of a set of three windows.

As I entered, the room was large and spacious. The walls were lined with expensive wood paneling, but I wouldn't expect anything less from this place. Two large windows sat against the far wall, while a large desk sat in front of it, facing the doorway. Sitting at the desk, was a man. Even sitting, this man clearly held authority. He had shoulder length brown hair, and was wearing a black, probably cashmere, sweater that was tight over his array of muscles that moved as he studied me.

His presence radiated power. He was leaning back against the leather chair. From what I could tell, his hair was about shoulder length but he had it pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His strong jawline and broad shoulders helped project this whole concept of power.

His hand was flat on the desk and he had an eyebrow raised as I entered. I briefly was annoyed at the thought that he could do that when I couldn't. As I studied him my eyes met his brown ones, and for a brief moment I didn't want to look away. I was floored until my better judgment kicked in and I crossed my arms.

"Thank you Miss Sage. You may go." The woman nodded before turning and leaving. "Castile let me have a moment with our intrusive house guest." The man behind the desk's voice was deep with a slight hint of an accent, that was possibly Russian, and all of the raw power and authority that I expected.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, feigning more confidence then I felt.

"Actually I believe it was you who asked to see me." He smirked lifting an eyebrow. "Why are you here?"

"What you aren't going to ask who I am?" I snarled. His face hardened.

"I don't care who you are. I only care about why you were found trespassing on my property." He stated.

"Why are you holding my friend here?" I snapped changing the topic.

"I'm not holding anyone here." He replied.

"Why can't my friend contact me when she wants?" I asked.

"If you are referring to one of my employees, they have access to contact anyone they wish under supervision." He waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"Under supervision? What are they children?" I asked snidely.

"I believe that you should talk to Miss Dragomir about any reason she does not wish to contact you, Miss Hathaway, instead of resorting to belittling the man who so gratefully saved your life last night." He remarked.

"You saved me?" I chuckled. "I didn't need saving."

"Do not undermine me in my own household Miss Hathaway. Next time I would be so kind." He growled. "Maybe you need some more time in the holding cell before we finish this conversation." he leaned over pressing a button on his phone.

"You can't keep me here." I argued.

"On the contrary Miss Hathaway I can do as I please." He smirked again as the door opened again. "Please escort Miss Hathaway back to the holding area. Thank you for the lovely chat Miss Hathaway."

The man named Castile took my arm again leading me out of the room. He walked me back toward the hallway we were in before but the room we entered wasn't as nice. Inside the room, it was a typical single jail cell. I tried pulling away from him as he opened the cell but he must have anticipated that and was ready for me.

Instead he opened the cell pushing me through before, slamming the door closed and locking it. The room was barren from what I could see through the bars. There was only a hallway to the door that we entered through. On this side of the bars, there was a metal bed with a thin cot on it and a single toilet I would not be using.

While I was mildly surprised that this magnificent place was using a wing specifically for holding prisoners, I also wasn't surprised since this place was being run by a Russian jailer. I don't know how long I sat there waiting for someone to come by. I assume it was at least a few hours, when the door opened. Lissa entered looking conflicted. She looked sad yet frustrated and I figured most of that was directed towards me.

"Are you here to let me out?" I asked curiously.

"Rose. What are you doing? Are you trying to get me fired?" She asked exasperated.

"You didn't call me. I couldn't get a hold of you, and the police wouldn't do anything." I stated. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Trying to attack my boss maybe isn't the answer." She replied with a hint of a smile.

"What fun would that be?" I laughed. "You know, I didn't tackle him or anything. I was just trying to talk."

"Oh, Rose." She smiled, shaking her head.

"How long do you think I'm in here for?" I asked glancing around the room.

"From what Mason said, probably the night." She sighed.

"Okay. That gives us time to pack and find a way to get you out." I said, already formulating a plan.

"Rose. I'm not leaving." She stated, halting my train of thought.

"What?" I said looking at her confused.

"Christian and I already made this decision. We are staying." Lissa explained.

"I'm not just going to leave you here." I argued. "Not with that control freak upstairs."

"He's not that bad Rose. A lot has happened recently."

"Well then you tell your boss that as long as he has these stringent rules around here, he has a new house guest." I retorted.

"Rose. You have a job and a home. What about your responsibilities?" She continued.

"You are my responsibility. Your parents aren't around anymore to look out for you. That means its my job." I stated.

"What about Christian?" She asked.

"Well clearly he's not doing the job by letting you agree to this." I waved her off.

"I'll ask Mr. Belikov if you can stay, on one condition." She warned.

"What?" I asked.

"No more fights. You need to understand this is my career. I can't just let you get away with that. He won't stand for it either." She explained.

"Okay. Fine. No more fights." I agreed. She studied me for a moment before nodding.

"I'll talk to him." She exhaled before heading for the door.

I knew she was frustrated but I also knew she understood why I was so protective. There was a time when she wasn't this happy and I refuse to let her slip back into that place again. Regardless of some egotistical billionaire, this job was not going to drag her back to that place. place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!** **So i** **f you are seeing this chapter first, go back and read the previous two chapters! I have an explanation of what is going on and why I haven't been uploading! Thank you all for your patience! Although, I am hopeful you guys will be happy with me uploading three chapters? If you guys have any feedback good or bad, I am all ears! Please feel free to message me privately or write a review!**

 **This is 3/3 chapters I will be uploading today. Uploading three at a time seemed like a good thing to do, but I don't want to confuse you when you go to read, so I will have a brief author's note in front of all of them today to keep things in order!** **Thanks and I will see you all next Sunday!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

I don't know how long I stayed waiting for Lissa to return. The fading sun outside the window, proved the day was turning into night quickly. And once the sun set, I knew I was alone for the night. Once that conclusion seemed to be the most likely scenario, I decided to lay back on the bed. I don't remember falling asleep but when I woke, it wasn't for lack of trying to sleep.

The door opened, and the blonde woman from last night showed up. She walked in, followed by the guard named Castile. He was as stoic as ever. He stood by the wall, with his hands locked behind his back. He stood as still as a statue, making me wonder how he does that. I focused back on the woman in front of me. She seemed to hold a level of importance because between the way that she carried herself and the way everyone else treated her she had a superiority about her.

"Miss Hathaway." She pursed her lips before continuing. "Mr. Belikov would like to have another word."

"He would?" I asked more to myself than to her.

"Come along." She gestured with her head while moving to unlock the gate.

I stood quickly following her out of the cell. She showed me back the way I came the previous day, all the way back to the office, while Castile followed his quietly the entire way. This time walking into the office, Mr. Belikov was alone. He was sitting at the desk doing some paperwork, when we entered. He looked up at us, which quickly turned into me, as the woman and Castile left the room.

"So." I mumbled, trying to start some sort of conversation. He was choosing to stick to studying me.

"I was wondering if you were still as impulsive as yesterday and by your need to fill the silence, clearly you are." He stated putting his pen down and looking up at me.

"Isn't it rude to keep your guests waiting?" I snapped, making him smirk.

"You are hardly a guest. I should have you thrown in jail for your actions yesterday." He reminded.

"So why are we talking here then?" I asked confused.

"Because Rose, unlike you, I tend to try to see the good in people." He stated.

"Ha." I chuckled, not believing that for a second. "Somehow, that is just not believable enough for an answer."

"Don't underestimate me Rose. I can be very intuitive." He scolded.

"Hardly." I chuckled again. "You probably background check everyone you meet."

"Do you try to irritate everyone you meet?" He demanded, throwing his hand down on the desk in finality.

"Yes." I said, crossing my arms.

"Dammit Rose. You are so hard to work with." He growled.

"Then stop trying and make Lissa leave this obnoxious place!" I retorted. "Or better yet, stop micromanaging your employees."

"I don't know why you paint me as the evil one in this scenario but I don't see why I can't run my estate the way I want. I'm fair to my employees and they are excellent in their fields, so I treat them as such." He continued. "I will let you stay here, only as long as you will respect my staff and my rules." He stated. "Do we have a deal?"

I thought about it for a moment, before sighing and nodding. "Yes."

"Oh. And since you will be a guest here, it will be only fair of you to help out in housekeeping, to show your apologies for trespassing. Contact Miss Sage about any further details." He explained. He pushed the button on his phone again and Castile entered. "Please show Miss Hathaway to her guest quarters."

As Castile lead me down the hallway again, I recognized where he was taking me. The room I stayed in originally. Once I walked through the door, Castile spoke up.

"Press one on the phone for Sydney, and zero for security. Lissa is staying in room two, two, six." He explained.

"Sydney?" I asked confused.

"Miss Sage. She's the resident supervisor here. She'll tell you your job assignments as well." He continued.

"Okay." I nodded understanding. "Thanks."

After he left, I didn't know what to do. I decided to truly check out the suite at this point. I walked over to the closet, seeing as it was closed this time. Opening it, I noticed my backpack was there. I pulled it out, bringing it in to the room to go through it. I sorted through it, seeing that everything was there. Everything except my cellphone.

"Having fun?" A voice spoke up. I looked up to see Adrian leaning against the door post.

"Hardly." I mumbled. "Are you spying on me?"

"Ironic coming from you." He chuckled.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Cool your jets, cupcake. I was just coming to check on your vitals." He smirked walking closer to me.

"Right." I exhaled, sliding my bag to side of the bed.

"You need to calm yourself. All of this stress is not good for you." He stated sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Tell that to your boss." I said, pausing. "Where can a girl get some food around here?"

"We have a kitchen with an adjoining dining room that we used for meals. Mr. Belikov and his associates and personal staff have meals brought to them when they are working." He explained while checking my pulse. "We have meal times at six, noon, and six. Breakfast runs for three hours while the other two meals run for two." He said putting his flashlight down again.

"What time is it now?" I asked. He pulled back his sleeve to display a watch.

"You've got about two hours until lunch starts. Plenty of time to continue snooping beforehand." He joked again, while packing up his stuff.

"Where's Lissa now?" I asked.

"I have her and Mason out at the gate sorting through a shipment." He paused. "I need to file some paperwork, let me know if you are having any trouble with headaches or dizziness." He said before standing up.

"Okay. Thank you." I replied as he left the room.


End file.
